


Let It Snow!

by karukagexp



Series: All I Want For Christmas [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, ft. Russian Winter, it's date night!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karukagexp/pseuds/karukagexp
Summary: Victor and Yuuri have scheduled their usual date night. Russian winters don't always cooperate with the couples' plans, however.Can be read as a standalone fic.





	Let It Snow!

It was their day off and also, as most people in their life know, date night. They always spent the morning cuddling (or sometimes more) in bed before making breakfast in their pajamas. They’d walk Makkachin together and run errands before returning to the apartment and cleaning for a few hours. They’d then get ready and go out for something nice. Sometimes it would be a movie, or a walk, or shopping, but tonight it was dinner and they were both really excited to try this new, fancy Japanese restaurant that opened not too far away.

After cleaning, which always involved a lot of ogling Yuuri’s ass on Victor’s part, they started getting ready. They took turns taking showers, since they always got distracted when they showered together, which usually resulted in them missing their reservations. They also got ready in separate rooms. (“So it feels like you’re picking me up!” Victor always said, “I always like to be surprised with your beauty and sexiness when you walk into a room. It reminds me of when we first met.”)

They were ready a little early and spent time admiring each other. Victor was wearing a grey suit with a dark blue button-down, open to show his collar bones, and grey suede dress shoes. His hair was fixed perfectly with his bangs covering one of his eyes, which had some brown eyeliner and subtle, silvery-blue eyeshadow. Yuuri was wearing a black suit with a red button-down shirt, and black dress shoes. He had also slicked his hair back, wore his second pair of glasses which were black-rimmed, and had some clear lip gloss on. They stood in the entryway kissing for a while before moving to get their coats from the hangers. When they opened the door, however, they were met with a blizzard. They stared at the snow for a while before they shut the door and looked at each other. They looked at their phones. Victor had a missed call and a voicemail.

_“Hello Mr. Nikiforov, we are calling about your upcoming reservation at our restaurant tonight. Unfortunately, due to the sudden snow storm, the owners are unable to open tonight. We will be happy to offer you a replacement for this reservation. We apologize for any inconvenience._

They looked at each other took in a deep breath and huffed. They liked their date nights.

“What should we do?” Victor asked Yuuri.

“We have some leftovers here. I think we have some stuff to make breakfast food with as well if you prefer that.”

“Hmm, let’s do leftovers.”

Yuuri took out their leftovers from a nearby Italian restaurant and placed them on plates while Victor found a nice bottle of red wine and poured two glasses and set the table. In a stroke of inspiration, he also found some candles and the two of them giggled while setting up all the candles they could find around their dining room table and the sitting room. It was enough that they were actually able to turn off the lights. Victor made sure to lock Makkachin in their bedroom, however, to avoid any accidents.

They sat on opposite sides of the dining room table and toasted, “To a wonderful date night at home.”

They ate and drank while occasionally flirting with each other.

“Your eyes look absolutely enchanting in this firelight, Yuuri.”

“Your makeup looks particularly dashing tonight, Vitya.”

“That shirt really brings out your eros, Yuuri.”

“Mm your hair looks so soft, Vitya. I would very much like to card my fingers through it. Perhaps later.”

Victor moaned at the idea of that last statement. Yuuri smiled mischievously at the sound.

“Or perhaps you would rather we do that now?”

“Couch? Please?” Vitya asked, already standing to bring the dishes to the sink, to be washed later. When he returned Yuuri was waiting with his arms open, leaving a perfect space for Victor to lie in. Victor sighed and moved to lay on top of him. Yuuri’s fingers immediately found purchase in Victor’s soft, silver locks. They sat there for several minutes in silence just reveling in the romantic candlelight and the intimacy of Yuuri brushing through Victor’s hair with his fingers. He paused every few minutes to scratch and massage at Victor’s scalp, causing Victor to moan in appreciation.

After about 20 minutes of this, Yuuri spoke in a soft murmur, “I always enjoy our date nights out, but tonight was one of my favorites ever. I love being home with you.”

“Me too,” Victor mumbled. “We should do this again, though we could make dinner or order food in next time.”

“Mmhm.”

“It was a shame about the restaurant, though. I wish the weather wasn’t so terrible so we could have tried it.”

Yuuri smiled and started humming.

Victor scrunched up his face. “I recognize this song, but I can’t remember what it is.”

“ _Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful. And since we’ve no place to go, Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_ ”

“ _It doesn’t show signs of stopping_ ,” Victor cut in, remembering the song, “ _and I’ve got some corn for popping. The lights are turned way down low. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_ ”

“ _When we finally kiss goodnight, how I’ll hate going out in the storm_ ,” Yuuri continued.

“You won’t be going out in this weather,” Victor said quickly.

“ _BUT if you really hold me tight_ ,” Yuuri continued, pulling Victor closer to him, “ _All the way home I’ll be warm_.”

“ _The fire is slowly dying_ ,” Victor sang moving to face Yuuri more clearly, “ _And my dear we’re still goodbye-ing_ ,” Victor interrupted the song with a sensual kiss to Yuuri’s neck.

“ _But as long as you love me so,”_ Yuuri sang breathlessly, “ _Let it snow._ ”

“ _Let it snow_ ,” Victor continued.

“ _Let it snow_ ,” they finished together before kissing on the lips.

Needless to say, the snow did not bother them one bit that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided not to include a sex scene at the end, though I may change my mind later. Let me know what you think in the comments and I may be persuaded!


End file.
